


stargazing with the universe by my side

by honeyama



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Getting Together, Holding Hands, M/M, No Dialogue, Stargazing, they’re in love ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyama/pseuds/honeyama
Summary: langa and reki stargaze and feelings are shared
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	stargazing with the universe by my side

There was an empty box of bandaids lying abandoned between Langa and Reki, the contents of it wrapped around Langa’s fingers, palms, and the bridge of his nose. The box lifted once in a while when the wind blew; both boys were too tired to chase after it when it scurried away. Their boards were under their feet and they occasionally rocked their feet side to side as they stared up at the freckled sky. 

Reki felt his back ache. They’ve been laying on the hard, black concrete for what seemed like hours. It had been a long day of teaching Langa how to do an ollie, which he eventually learned how to do. When it happened, it was exhilarating even though Reki wasn’t on the board himself, but watching someone take flight right in front of his eyes was rewarding and downright beautiful. He was glad Langa shared that experience with him. 

Crickets were singing all around them, the waves greeted the shore over and over again almost as if the sand and water missed each other and couldn’t get enough of each other after departing, and the moon was smiling down at the two boys so brightly it could outshine the sun. The moon was round and full and so clear that it looked like it was only an arm’s length away. 

The stars were exceptionally bright as well. The sky was decorated as if a painter flicked white paint over their canvas until they ran out of paint. 

Langa was silent next to him, but his warmth was loud and abundant, Reki almost felt like taking off his hoodie. 

Hesitantly, Reki tore his eyes away from the sky to look at the universe next to him. He was greeted with it already looking back at him and he felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

Langa’s eyes were extraordinary. The color of them rivaled the ocean and the beauty of them put the moon to shame. Reki knew it was cheesy but he was sure that if he wasn’t careful, those doe eyes would pull him in and drag him underneath their waves. The blue haired boy smiled and Reki was breathless. On his cheeks were two dimples like the craters of the moon. God. He liked the boy next to him so much and he could only hope the other boy liked him as much as he did. 

Soft skin made contact with his pinky finger. Reki did not bother to look down. He continued to stare into those wonderful blue eyes. The warmth spread onto his whole hand. Langa’s fingers traced unidentifiable shapes on the back of his hand. Reki flipped his hand so his palm was exposed. Langa’s fingers danced on his palm, almost like they were ice skating or painting something beautiful but Reki could not stop looking at the painter and the owner of those magical, soft, fingers. 

His fingers continued to draw and dance and map out his hand like they have been there before. Then soon enough, their palms kissed and Langa’s fingers made a home between his own fingers. 

At that moment, Reki felt their hearts fall into sync, becoming one. His cheeks burned deliciously. He loved whatever feeling he was experiencing and he never wanted it to end. 

Even though words were unsaid between them, the feelings were real and overwhelming and raw. No words could even express their feelings and Reki was grateful because he’s not all that great with words sometimes, depending on the situation, but he does better with touch. All he wanted to do was touch the boy next to him. Feel him underneath his fingers. Feel his warmth on his skin. Feel his pulse under his fingertips. It was addicting, he can’t get enough. 

Langa was first to look away when his feelings became too much. He glanced back up at the night sky above them. Reki exhaled softly and did the same. Warmth and feelings were shared and both boys were in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> trying to get out of writers block lol


End file.
